Love is a Losing Game
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Tudo na vida depende de escolhas. Algumas são mais fáceis e outras mais difíceis. Com a descoberta de sua gravidez Cora repensa sua vida e nas consequências de suas escolhas.


_For you I was a flame_

_Love is a losing game_

Tudo na vida depende de escolhas. Algumas são mais fáceis e outras mais difíceis. Precisei escolher sobre ter ou não coração. Pode ser algo simples, mas não para uma pessoa como eu sou. Ter um coração! Eu queria poder ter o meu coração junto comigo, porém isso não combinava com a vida que eu levava, não quando um sentimento pueril me impediria de me vingar de todos aqueles que me fizeram ajoelhar no chão para reverenciar uma princesinha metida. Não podia tolerar isso! Levaria essa vingança até as últimas consequências. O amor é uma fraqueza. Disseram-me isso e passei a acreditar nessa afirmativa com todas as forças. Queria ter alguma certeza em minha vida e isso parecia ser o mais centrado a se escolher naquele momento. Não precisava de fraquezas em minha vida. Por isso abdiquei de toda a minha capacidade de amar.

_Five story fire as you came_

_Love is a losing game_

Eu tinha um coração. Eu queria acreditar nisso, afinal todos nascem com um. Mas, alguns como eu os perdem diante das consequências da vida. Eu sabia perfeitamente disso, porque eu havia feito à escolha de perder o meu coração. Mas, às vezes eu me esquecia desse detalhe. Eu queria acreditar que eu estava com o meu coração. Quanto na verdade o meu coração ficava tão distante de mim escondido num mausoléu, da mesma forma que eu queria me esconder de mim mesma. Parecia ser mais fácil esconder meus sentimentos de tudo e de todos.

_Why do I wish I never played_

_Oh, what a mess we made_

Detestava fraquezas com todo o meu coração. Eu não poderia possuir uma fraqueza em nenhuma hipótese de minha vida, mas meu coração junto com todo aquele amor que ele nutria por Rumpelstiltskin me tornava uma tola apaixonada. Não queria que minha paixão atrapalhasse todos os meus planos. Eu tinha uma fraqueza e ela não poderia me impedir de conseguir tudo o que eu almejava para o meu glorioso. Havia arrancado essa minha fraqueza a força, por mais que tenha sido dolorido fazer, eu tinha que fazer. Nada poderia me impedir de alcançar os meus objetivos. O amor não poderia me impedir! E não iria me impedir! Eu não iria deixar isso acontecer. Eu me chamava Cora e procurava repetir isso para mim todos os dias. Não poderia correr o risco de esquecer.

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game_

Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que todo aquele buraco havia ficado dentro de meu peito isso me enchia de angústia. Eu sabia que eu tinha escolha. Eu sabia que eu poderia mudar todos os rumos de minha vida. Eu sabia que eu poderia escolher amar a qualquer hora de minha vida. Era só pegar o meu coração e coloca-lo de volta em seu devido lugar. Era uma escolha que só cabia a uma única pessoa. Porém, ela preferia se preocupar mais com o poder do que com os sentimentos. Eu não poderia fraquejar nunca, por mais que o meu corpo necessitasse e clamasse para ter um coração batendo dentro de meu peito.

_Played out by the band_

_Love is a losing hand_

Não ter um coração é o perfeito para minha vida. Para que eu preciso dele? Eu não preciso dele para nada. Assim eu gostaria de pensar. Eu criava a ilusão que estava satisfeito com toda a vida que eu levava. Que teria que aguentar um casamento sem amor em nome do poder. Se eu acreditasse nessa minha ilusão seria bem mais fácil para poder viver a minha vida. Seria menos doloroso. Mas, escolher viver em um conflito diário com o que eu me tornei e com o que eu poderia me tornar, é mais complicado do que aparenta ser. Amar ou não amar? Constantemente essa dúvida pairava em meu viver. E isso me quebrava por dentro e poderia me deixar mais vulnerável do que eu gostaria.

_More than I could stand_

_Love is a losing hand_

Enjoos constantes passaram a fazer parte de minha rotina. E eu me preocupava com o que poderia ser. Não queria que nada me impedisse de conquistar todos os meus objetivos, até que descobri que estava grávida. O que iria acontecer agora? Minha filha iria pertencer ao Rumpelstiltskin e eu seria privada de ter contato com minha própria filha. E se toda a verdade viesse à tona? O que aconteceria comigo? Logo o pânico se apoderou de mim. E se descobrissem que eu traía meu marido? Se descobrissem qualquer coisa sobre uma vida que eu procurava esconder, o me máximo para execução e ninguém poderia interceder por mim. Nem Rumpelstiltskin seria capaz de impedir a minha morte. Eu ia morrer sem me vingar daquela princesinha que me humilhou. Vingar-me de Eva passou a ser o meu principal objetivo de vida. Eu não iria sossegar um segundo enquanto isso não acontecesse. Ela não iria humilhar mais nenhuma pessoa em sua vida patética.

_Self professed... profound_

_Till the chips were down_

Mas, o que eu não queria que acontecesse acabou ocorrendo comigo. Eu havia me tornado mais vulnerável do que o costume. Aquela gravidez mexeu comigo de uma forma que eu não saberia lidar com toda aquela nova experiência que pairava em minha vida. Mesmo não tendo um coração dentro de meu corpo, eu me tornei de certa forma mais sensível e fragilizada. Parecia que o poder do amor que eu sentia por Rumpel poderia ser mais forte do que ele aparentava ser. Não poderia permitir. Essa gravidez não poderia me transformar numa tola apaixonada novamente. A vontade de desistir de tudo e ir viver junto com Rumpel para nós dois criarmos nossa filha passava cada vez mais por minha cabeça. Eu vivia um grande conflito interno. Não! Eu era o conflito e não tinha ideia de como consertar tudo.

_...know you're a gambling man_

_Love is a losing hand_

O que eu mais temia aconteceu! O pai da criança resolveu vir me visitar. Nunca havia ficado tão pálida em toda minha vida. Nem com os enjoos que eu sentia eu tinha ficado daquele jeito. Mas, quando eu vi a imagem de Rumpel se materializando em minha frente eu perdi toda a cor de meu corpo. Eu sabia o que ele iria fazer. E isso me enchia de medo. Eu não iria perder a minha filha. E eu iria lutar com todas as minhas forças para que isso não acontecesse.

_Though I'm rather blind_

_Love is a fate resigned_

- Você já sabe que ela me pertence! Quando ela nascer eu irei busca-la e nosso acordo se finaliza. – diz Rumpel com uma risada sarcástica.

Eu não consegui responder nada, apenas fiquei olhando para Rumpel com lágrimas escorrendo em meu rosto. Eu nunca estaria preparada para isso. Não queria dizer adeus para Rumpel e muito menos ser desprovida de cuidar daquela criança que eu estava gerando. Já sentia que ela fazia parte de mim.

_Memories mar my mind_

_Love is a fate resigned_

- Rumpel! Por quê? – respondi num sussurro quase inaudível. – Não precisa ser assim tão doloroso!

- Acordo é acordo my dear! Você achou que eu iria sair perdendo nessa história! Então você não me conhece. Eu me chamo Rumpelstiltskin! Prazer em te conhecer!

- Então precisamos fazer outro acordo Rumpel. Você sabe qual será o meu fim se o nosso caso for descoberto? – implorei de joelhos.

Rumpel não disse nada, mas eu pude ver o medo em seus olhos. Ele iria querer a filha dele como está em nosso acordo, mas nunca à custa de minha vida. Ele não disse nada, mas percebi que ele me amava também e que ele não suportaria me perder. Ele me amava! Naquele momento eu tive consciência disso. Ele me puxou para perto de seu corpo e me deu um beijo. Tinha tanto amor, tanto desejo naquelas carícias que ele depositava em meu corpo. Não entendia também como eu poderia sentir tudo aquilo. Não quando meu coração não estava junto comigo. Será que o amor é mais forte que tudo isso? Perguntei-me! Meu corpo se arrepiou totalmente quando ele passou sua mão pelo meu ventre que ainda não tinha o menor indício de uma gravidez. Mas, naquele momento eu me senti grávida. Eu seria mãe!

_Over futile odds_

_And laughed at by the gods_

- Não quero te perder Cora! – Rumpel sussurrou em meus ouvidos.

- Também não quero te perder Rumpel. Eu te amo Rumpel. – corajosamente falei para ele. – Mas, você sabe que o amor não é tudo Rumpel. Ainda não consegui a minha vingança e eu só sossegarei quando eu destruir tudo que Eva possui. Porém, eu preciso de minha filha. Se descobrirem que eu tenho um caso com você, eles me mandam para a execução. Por favor, eu preciso da minha filha.

- Ela me pertence, isso está o contrato e não há nada que irá mudar isso. Cora, eu não jogo para perder e você sabe muito bem disso. Eu precisarei dela no futuro e somente ela poderá fazer algo muito importante para mim. Mas podemos fazer algumas mudanças no contrato para te beneficiar e preservar a sua vida. Estou fazendo isso apenas pela criança que precisa da mãe viva.

- Quem você engana Rumpel? Você está fazendo isso por mim porque você me ama.

- Vamos ao nosso contrato! – respondeu Rumpel me cortando. – Ela precisa ter sua inocência preservada, ela precisa da inocência dela. Que na hora certa ela mesma irá me procurar. – Rumpel me responde e me puxa para mais uma vez nos beijarmos.

Dessa vez, porém, era para selarmos mais um acordo. Criaria minha filha como sendo filha de Henry. Minha filha seria uma rainha muito poderosa e ali naquele momento eu escolhi o seu nome. Seria Regina, que em latim significa rainha. O que minha filha será no futuro: uma rainha.

_And now the final frame_

_Love is a losing game_


End file.
